1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to automobiles having a compressed natural gas fuel supply and, more particularly, to a method for installing a compressed natural gas tank in an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the challenges encountered during assembly of a compressed natural gas automobile is the required installation of a CNG tank. In the past, installation of the tank was commonly a manual operation wherein one or more assemblers would physically lift and place the tank in the automobile. As can be appreciated, manual installation of the CNG tank is a time-consuming and labor intensive process which is not conducive to automated assembly lines. Accordingly, the manufacturing cost of such CNG automobiles was quite high, and not feasible for full scale production.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a method to install a CNG tank into an automobile which may be incorporated into an automated assembly line and automated assembly processes. There also exists a need in the art for a support assembly for a CNG tank assembly which facilitates installation of the CNG tank assembly into an automobile.